


A Worthy Investment

by Admin Cock (Admin_Cock)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Robots, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admin_Cock/pseuds/Admin%20Cock
Summary: Achim goes down to see if his latest investment has been worth it or not, and Taryn has quite the surprise to show him.





	A Worthy Investment

**Author's Note:**

> A little treat for my wonderful gf and her amazing OC <3

The nip of November chill had begun to seep into the TCCS facility, reminding the infamous Achim Lankanotvitch of the fact that he should have a better AC unit installed soon before the place grew any colder. Time had seemed to fly by the past few months leading up to that point. Usually, the dark-haired man was used to running the facility alone and doing most important tasks by himself, but with the recent hiring of the woman he used to call his enemy, there was no longer a massive stack of work constantly looming over his shoulder.

The latest addition to the facility – a woman by the name of Taryn Nargarian – seemed rather eager to please from day one and had taken every job she was assigned without a word of discontent. Even when there was still an air of distrust between her and her boss, she was nothing less than over productive in her work. She’d quickly risen through the ranks and had even approached her boss for permission to have her own section added to the facility recently. It was no secret that she was one of – if not the top—best robot builder around. She’d had original funding from a rather prestigious company and learned from the best, so it took little thought from Achim to agree and quickly have a robotics laboratory and the required workers prepared for his latest apprentice.

Speaking of the woman, he couldn’t recall a time in the past few months when he’d seen her for more than a few moments when she was getting paperwork signed or dropping off something.

A look of thought caused the man’s brows to furrow a bit, tapping his pen against the notes he’d been quickly writing down on his prized experiment. Truthfully, even with her addition to the facility, Taryn had been busy as ever and kept almost everything off Achim’s shoulders, so he wasn’t busy, and he had yet to see the robotics lab for himself. Perhaps it was time to take a trip down there and see what the madwoman was up to.

The two soldiers who stood guard outside the office overlooking the center enclosure were quick to snap to attention as the doors slid open, prepared to escort their boss until he wordlessly motioned for them to stay put. The elevator was just down the corridor, and surely there was at least one guard downstairs with all the important equipment Taryn used for her work. He rarely came down to the lower levels of the facility, most of the jobs done there were for the soldiers and lesser workers, and he almost felt bad for having the lab built there.

**_Almost._ **

With a soft ding, the doors to the elevator slid open, revealing a pristine corridor lined with six guards and a large steel door at the end. The only sound was of the man’s shoes tapping against the floor until he reached the door, pulling a card from his coat pocket and swiping it past the scanner to his right. There was a distinct beep, and a red light above the door went blue before the heavy sound of machinery whirring began. The British woman must have designed the door. It certainly wasn’t something he would have installed himself but the mechanics behind it seemed quite impressive. There were a few minutes of gears grinding and latches being undone before the heavy doors opened, revealing the bustle of people and hum of work in the robotics section.

Brows lifting slightly and blinking once, Achim couldn’t help but stand there with his arms folded behind his back, taking in the expansive setup his apprentice led. Machines tirelessly worked on melting metal and forming it into unique parts, dozens of workers bustled about with materials and papers that he could only guess contained plans for current and future projects, and a few screens on the walls ran statistics and data by so quickly the man couldn’t catch a single bit of information.

He must have looked clearly out of place as he stood there in front of the security door because a worker who appeared to be a little higher ranking soon approached with a clipboard, speaking hesitantly to him with a soft voice.

“Mr. Lankanotvitch, are you here to speak with Ms. Nargarian?”

Achim snapped his attention to the worker, brows lowering again as he spoke in a firm tone.

“Speak up, you. I can barely hear over all this machinery.”

The worker was a little shaken but cleared their throat and spoke up quickly.

“I’ll take you to Ms. Nargarian’s office, sir. She’s been waiting for you.”

 _Waiting_ for him? How did she know he was coming?

He said nothing further, instead focusing his attention back on the work around them as he was led to a quieter section of the laboratory. Here workers spoke in hushed tones and looked over mountains of paperwork, a few speaking over phones in different languages. In the very back was a large office, and the worker knocked gently before speaking up.

“Ms. Nargarian, Mr. Lankanotvitch is here to see you.”

There was a pause of silence before the woman’s voice rang out.

“Thank you. Leave us be now.”

It was clear now this person was something akin to an assistant, and they bowed quickly before leaving the man alone in front of the door, allowing him to open it and enter the unknown space of Taryn’s private office.

The room was much emptier than his own office. Pure white walls were empty, filing cabinets with open drawers had yet to be filled entirely, and even though the lab had been around for a few months now, the woman still was without a proper desk and was working diligently at a makeshift workbench with a simple wooden chair. Once he entered, however, her attention snapped to him, and she stood with a small smile.

“Good day, sir. I was hoping you’d make your way down to the lab sometime soon.”

Achim pretended to look around the room some more, eyes focusing on everything except her as he spoke calmly and lowly.

“Is that so? You speak as if you have something to show, aside from the mediocre entourage you’re in charge of. I merely came down to see what that large chunk of July’s budget was spent on.”

The redhead nodded silently, accepting her boss’ characteristically harsh words without a complaint. Clasping her hands behind her back, she drew up what confidence she had at the moment and spoke openly.

“Well, I do have something more to show you, sir. That is, if you don’t mind a short trip up to the loading docks. Unfortunately, the space in the lab wasn’t big enough to house the final model of the prototype I was designing for you.”

That piqued his curiosity. Although he wasn’t about to admit or show it in his expression, he did finally look at the woman properly, arching his brow a bit and staring her down until he sighed heavily.

“I _suppose_ a short trip couldn’t hurt. But make it quick. I don’t want to be standing out in the cold for too long, there’s already a nip upstairs.”

A pleased smile briefly crossed the Brit’s lips, and she slipped on her matching onyx lab coat before leading him back into the corridor. Walking down a smaller hallway, the pair entered another elevator and began their ride to the surface. The air steadily got colder, and Achim huffed a bit as he buttoned his lab coat the rest of the way, at least to preserve a little warmth. His apprentice, however, kept her coat open and a satisfied smile on her lips, even as they finally reached the loading docks and unfiltered November wind hit them directly in the face. With a heavy, shivering breath, her boss shoved his hands under each arm, desperately keeping in as much warmth as he could and speaking harshly to her once more as they walked towards the nearest hangar.

“This had better be good, Nargarian! I’m already questioning giving you that laboratory.”

Rushing ahead of him, the woman pulled a lever to get the hangar door to slowly groan open, a smile still on her face as she back up towards him once more. Not another word was spoken from her end, and she stopped a few feet in front of him, facing the pitch blackness of the inside of the building as the cold wind whipped her fiery hair and lab coat about. Lifting a single hand, she snapped once, crisp and clear.

Then the only sound was the wind.

Achim was quickly growing irritated, and as his lips parted to yell at Taryn he was interrupted by a loud mechanical hum.

Inside the darkness of the hangar, three distinct sets of glowing eyes appeared. One yellow, one orange, and one blood red. The hum grew louder, and the ground began to tremble slightly as the man spoke in an unsure, slightly panicked tone.

“What the _hell_ is that?”

Instead of the redhead answering, his response was given in the form of a massive paw stepping out from the darkness and crushing into the asphalt. Slowly but fluidly, three terrifyingly massive mechanical wolves emerged from the hangar, jaws snapping and unearthly growls rumbling in their synthetic bodies.

The dark-haired man couldn’t stop himself from taking a few steps back out of shock, jaw dropping as he gazed between the robots and the woman standing proudly before them. Never before had he experienced fear of her, but now, as he looked upon how she stood before her monstrous creations and imagined how she looked as her army of robots destroyed her past boss and company, Achim felt a pang of fear for what this woman was capable of.

The robotic wolves continued stepping closer until they were before their creator, the center beast lowering its large metal head to allow the tiny woman to press her hand to its snout as it huffed. She was clearly pleased with her work, and she pat the robot without fear before turning to face her boss, a wild look in her eyes that matched the wildness of her windblown hair.

“Well… what do you think, sir?”

Achim gawked in pure silence, having totally forgotten the chill of the air as his gaze flicked back and forth between the three massive robots and his apprentice until he finally spoke.

“ _I think you’ve got great potential here at TCCS._ ”


End file.
